Hammer
|gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Deceased |occupation = DA-5 Member |affiliation = Union DA-5 |firstappearance= Chapter 107 |lastappearance=Chapter 131 }} Hammer (Kor. 해머) was a modified human and a member of the special forces team within the Union known as DA-5. Appearance Hammer is a large, chubby member of DA-5, who always appears to be eating. He sports a black A-shirt and dark pants. He has multiple ear piercings and a skull tattoo on his right arm. Personality Although he has violent tendencies at a level near Shark's (never expressed facially), he is logical enough to avoid trouble and can use situations to his advantage, no matter how cowardly it may be. Even though he is arrogant of his strength, also accepts his defeat when facing a stronger opponent in order to survive. He does not hesitate to take hostages or harm females. When battling Seira, he underrates her because she is a female, which leads to his demise. Background Hammer was created by Dr. Aris. He usually accompanied Shark if not in any battle formation. He met his demise during the battle with Seira. Plot Overview 'Volume 2' DA-5 Arc :Hammer debuts in DA-5's mountainous range mission. Then he accompanies the team to South Korea on their next mission to investigate Dr. Crombel. :He kills his time accompanying Shark and hence comes across Regis and the children. He stays on the sidelines during Shark's first encounter with Regis but steps in to save Shark on their second encounter. On their third encounter, Hammer prepares by capturing the children and showing their unconscious body to Regis in order to force him to capture. :After the capture of Regis and the children, Hammer meets Seira who's on her way to save Regis. He believes her to be a weak noble (also a female) and thinks she will be an easy defeat. Soon enough, he finds out he was wrong and decides to escape to the safe house where the weapons are kept. He crashes into the safe house and draws out a large, bazooka-like weapon, targeting an unarmed Seira. As he shoots, Hammer is put on a stupor seeing Seira slice the rocket into halves with her Death Scythe. One swing of her Scythe and Hammer succumbs to death. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a member of DA-5, Hammer can be assumed as a skilled fighter with or without his weapons. He has great physical strength due to becoming a modified human. Weapon Expertise Hammer is a weapons specialist but can also indulge in combat if needed. He has been shown to use a wide variety of explosives when battling, which became a problem when arriving in South Korea for DA-5 because as Tao stated, the city is peaceful and full of civilians so he could not run free firing explosives as he usually likes to do during missions. He also used a very heavy type of gun when battling Seira which can release huge green-colored energy beam.﻿ His other equipment includes poison gases and sleeping gases. D Usage Like other members of DA-5, Hammer can also improve his skills by eating the drug, 'D'. Battles *Regis K. Landegre vs Shark & Hammer *Seira J. Loyard vs Hammer Navigation ﻿ Category:DA-5 Category:Union Category:Modified Human Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male